With development of an open platform of an Internet application, the open platform is used as a carrier to provide users with various network applications. Specifically, a network application running on an open platform may be a third-party application provided by a third-party developer. The third-party developer provides users with the third-party application via the open platform to provide users with various services and messages, for example, to push various messages to users.
In a conventional open platform, most of the network applications, such as third-party applications, push messages to users via the open platform to realize message circulation. However, since the third-party applications can freely push messages to users, the open platform cannot control the message pushing performed by the third-party applications. This may cause overflow of various messages, lead to a waste of the open platform and network resources, and also cause harassments to the users.